happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Makes Zan to Me
Makes Zan to Me is a Specy Spooktacular III episode. It involves Naz meeting her evil twin and Naz's scattered emotions running amok. Roles Starring *Naz Featuring *Choco Cooky *Leah *Cashew *Peppy *Simon Appearances *Lightning *Icey *Blasty *Taco *Fizzles Plot Naz is seen walking through the park with a blank look on her face, with a few tree friends looking at her strangely. The camera then pans to town and we see several different versions of Naz in different hues running amok. The title card is then shown. In the town center, red Naz is chasing Blasty and Fizzles while shouting insults, while brown Naz is sleeping in the street. Conspiracy suggests that the government made clones of Naz while Leah says that perhaps it was something else. A small group of tree friends, including Cashew, Leah, Choco Cooky, and Simon. Meanwhile Naz makes her way to a broken down building in the park. She hears laughing and looks around surprised. Inside the building a green glow is seen and Naz slowly decides to go inside the building. Suddenly, Lightning is thrown outside slightly scratched up. Naz gasps starts running to the building. Back in town Leah is by the brown Naz in the street. She pokes her to try and get her to wake up, but to avail. Peppy is running from another Naz when she accidentally kicks brown Naz and falls over. The brown Naz suddenly disappears from the impact and red Naz sees this and runs away. Choco Cooky invites Peppy to their group and the group splits up to go find the Naz's. Pink Naz is happy to see everyone running and laughs. Leah quickly runs back and gives her a smack and she disappears. Back at the park a green, inverted version of Naz walks outside of the shed and frowns. Naz stares and shock and then we see flashbacks of Naz being cruel in the past. Naz, getting upset tackles her evil twin and they start to struggle throughout the park. Back in town we see Simon on a street. Across the street a grey Naz is crying on a bench while Taco watches. Taco, a little confused, but goes up to her and offers her a taco. The grey Naz looks up slightly but then suddenly vanishes as Simon throws a snowball at her. Choco, Leah and Peppy are in another side of town and see the orange Naz eating chocolate bars. Peppy is confused and she stares to long and gets hit by a car. The others scream but decide to focus on the task at hand. Getting an idea Leah starts calling attention to Choco Cooky. The orange Naz starts to drool, she grabs a carton of milk, and then starts running towards Choco Cooky. Choco screams but Leah punches her before she reaches Choco. She vanishes and Choco takes her milk. We hear yelling and Red Naz runs past with Cashew on her tail. The others follow red Naz, and they evetually end up at the park. Cashew jumps on the red Naz and they struggle with each other. The group stares in awe as we also see Naz punching her Evil Twin not too far away. Cashew and the Red Naz still stuggle with each other instead of fighting until Cashew falls off the parks cliff with red Naz. At the bottom Cashew breaks his neck and the red Naz vanishes. Simon uses his ice powers and tosses a snowball over at Evil Naz. Leah also helps as Naz's twin seems to be taking over. As Simon and Leah try to pull Naz's twin off her, she vanishes. Naz thanks everyone for helping her. At the end of the episode Lightning crawls up to the group and passes out as the iris closes on his head. Deaths *Blasty runs into a pole. (Death debatable) *All of Naz's emotions disappear in smoke when hit with force. *Peppy is hit by a car. *Cashew breaks his neck. * Naz's evil twin vanishes for an unknown reason. Injuries *Lightning is scratched up from Naz's twin. Gallery Naz Twin.png|Naz meets her twin Category:Fan Episodes Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Spongebobfan123's episodes